All-Hate Squad (MA)
The All-Hate Squad are the main antagonists of Fight-Man, and the complete collection of just about every hero(ish), villain and average dude who hates him. Members *The Hooded Eye (Kenny Liebman) (possessed by the Original Hooded Eye) *Beverly Lacoco *Able-Bodied Assassin (Matthew Harsh) *Atomic Lou (Lou Messner) *Big Strong Man (Steve Kisto) *Bigger Stonger Man (Tracey Griffin) *Biggest Strongest Man (Chuck Manassa) *Blacklung the Malady Man (Tristram Oberbeck) *"Triggerman" Carr *Chimpanzo Rex *Crimesaurus (Haru Takahashi) *Crimesaurus Rex (Specer Breen) *Doctorangutan *Evil Umon 609 *Fisticuff-Woman (Vanessa Simmonds) *Generic Badguy *Glass-Eye Freddie (Frederick Balzofiore) *Human Wreck (Ronald Pulaski) *Ill Billy (William Williams) *Katmandingo *Massive Globula (Morgan Schenk) *Meany *Metalhead (Joey Marone) *Mr. Density (Gus Yaccarino) *Mr. Kill (Alex Guttman) *Mr. Troublesome (Hank Sabin) *One-Man Atrocity (Dennis Richmond) *Plaid Bug (Clifford Miles) *Plug-In Maniac (Herschell Muller) *Polka Doctor (Eugene Kinsolving) *Quickstart (Robert Nazario) *Radio Head (Lewis Milkey) *Roman Candle (Armand Galante) *The Shiv (Dominic LoPretto) *Shockjock (Kenneth Sjolin) *Slap Happy (Marvin Iggle) *Slugger (Dean Whittinger) *Stilt-Man *S'umm A'lien J'erkk *Will Fight For Food *Inter-Space Hunter (Zixx) *Golden Ghoul (Hubert Bryson) *Grate (Douglas Opner) *Donnell Bigsby *John Johnson *Richard Lenons *Sam Lame *Silver Server (Francis Barchoné) *Crimson Crook (Erik Mannic) *Big Rick (Richard Manson) *Sapper (Franklin Barton Warrson) *Mister Knife (Garry Norrin) *Chill Bill (William Frank) *Annihilator (Jerrad Warehole) *Anti-Fight-Man ("Frank Bigelow") *Ultron 2.0.1 *Captain Colder (Leo Snott) *Frankenstein's Monster's Brother's Cousin (Franklin) *Beat-Man (Bruce Bunting) *Flying Menace (Sal Richards) *Mister Emotion (Gordon Wells) *Zak Vasher *Living Ion (Abner Bench) *Doctor Thorax (Oskar Mortz) *Captain Atomic (Dale) *Dirtman (Brock Iron) *Geoman (Thomas Falton) *Professor Poisonous (Albert von Winston) *The Redneck (Joe McJoe) *Darklight (Jonathan Collins) *Glk'nt *Pyromaniac (Tim Thunder) *Sekanaggo *Blue Eagle (Kurt Fallon) *Mystery Nemesis (Irwin Dorkish) *Doctor Polarizer (Brent Weller) *Masked Mercenary (Flint Jackson) *Menace Man (Vince Orville) *The Elitist *Wild Alex *Kyle Evans *Harry Stevens *Destructoid *Mohawk Maniac *Brainstorm *Destroyer *Diagonosis *Robert Preston *Cyberon the Annihilator *Orgon the Destroyer *Killer Fly *Cretin *Visioneer *Corben Stone *Voltoid *Chain Link *Wrecker *Jetpack Joyride *Bubbler *Vice Grip *Steel Bandit *Runner *Hydra Agent 453 *Grinder *Justin Campbell *Ground Goblin *Super-Thug *Nathan Strober *Grayson Jacks *Shades *The Insect *Bloodbank *Sky-Stalker *Destroyer of the Earth *Doctor Deception *Man-Taur *Tocker *Jokemaker *Wally Wacko *Indescribable Killer *Dark Crusader *Orange Raider *Destructionist *Reboot *The Boss *The Druid of the Dark Mountain *Floating Flame *Uberman *Headlock *Megaman *Brute Baker *Captain Combat *Tin Man *Priss *Doctor Tricky *Demonicus *Master Number *Necromancer *Conquistador *Mangler *Lord Znap *Bronze Man *Scorpion *Break-Bot *Punch-Man *Scotty *E-Coli *Fear Man *The Advertiser *Fastman *Sabretooth *Gimmick *Agressive Eleven *Doctor Temperature *The Grin *Spring-Loaded *Princess Tarchion of System 38 *Aaron Ace *Upstart *The Brain *Error-Droid *Blast-Man *Insectoid *Creature of the Other-World *Goliathon *Monster Menace *Antenna *Drakon the Dark-One *Knock-Out *Plug *Scissor *Soldier 77 *Vizor *Sharpner *Cromedome *Blazor *Starros *Crimson Fist *Stretch *Electro (Norbert Slate) *Cacti *Spymaster *Coolant *Jack Lee *Commander Commando *Invasioneer *Chronus *Coniferous *Professor Hardware *The Institutionalist *Cager *Distractor *Captain Diabolical *Multi-Headed Mess *Mothman *Gastly Guest *Dapper Dan *Skul the Manipulator *Less-than-Awesome Android *Bronze Behemoth *Cyclonus *Trenchcoat Terrorist *Mega Dork *Shadow Gentleman *Goliath Reaper *Elastic Contractor *Baby-Tooth Beast *Explosive Vegatable *Chef Killbot *Sub-Mariner *Hardshell *Colonel Miner *Gismotron *Ten-Teethed Terror *Gattler *Burgle-Man *Doctor Anger *Magicio the Entertainer *Bobo the Clown *The Mechanic *Thunderfist *Intangi-Man *Man-Valkyrie *Robot Z *Spy in the Sky *Brain-Juice *Goldmine *Crasher *Chemodroid *Tyranosaurus Crime *Colonel Ursa *Gizmo the Midget Jester *Die-Dude *Iceberg *The Creator *Skrik *Boiler *Miss Fix *Ultrasound *The Hound Master *The Neckbeard One *Chin Singwo *Brakken the Destructive *Regenerator *Madame Fast *M.O.R.R.D.A.K. *All-Seeing Cyclops *The Punishment *Green Gremlin Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Villains Category:MA Villains Category:Marvel Teams Category:Marvel Villain Teams Category:MA Teams Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Villain Teams